simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Highlandic Federation
The Sovereign Federation of White Highlands, commonly referred to as the''' Highlandic Federation', '''Highland '''or simply' 'White Highlands', is a sovereign state situated in the White Highlands region of Auriga Bella on Kebir Blue. The country includes a part of the White Highlands region along the coastline, as well as some outlying islands along the coast. The Highlandic Federation shares a land border with five other countries to the North, East and South. With the Aurigan-Major sea along the Western Coastline,where a small archipelago is situated off the coast. The Highlandic Federation is a Regional Parliamentary Republic, with it's capital city being Estobania. The Highlandic Federation consists of two countries; The Republic of White Highlands and the Second Union of Kinsek, which after the Union Enactment Act 3579 removed their national sovereinty in favour of the localisation of government. The Federation is therefore seperated into twelve smaller subnational regions or Provincial Regions as they are called. The Highlandic Federation is a highly developed country and has amongst the highest GDP levels in Kebir Blue and one of the strongest in terms of Budget Surplus. The Highlandic Federation is a major power, with significant levels of political, economic, cultural and scientific influence throughout the White Highlands and Auriga Bella area. The Highlandic Federation is a key member of the Soviet Federation, the Highlandic Trading Bloc, Council of Centau, and the Kebir Blue Security Council. Terminology The Treaty of Bradley signed in 3566 declared in it that the countries of The Republic of White Highlands and The Union Of Kinsek were; "United together into one country through the function of a Sovereign Federation,". Before such event the term Highlandic Federation was used in both slang and formal means, making note that during the initial Federacy Act 3530 which created the Federation; "A new Federation in the Region of White Highlands is created," - the term 'Highlandic Federation '''came into popular use largerly so because it was the Federation of the White Highland region. Since the Union Enactment Act 3579 however it's official name remains the Sovereign Federation of White Highlands. Although the Highlandic Federation, as a sovereign state is a country, the Republic of White Highlands and Union of Kinsek are countries also although they are not regarded as Sovereign States. They instead have self devolved Provincial Governments for the local provincial areas. Official sources have pescribed the Highlandic Federation as a ''"Country of countries," '', with the Republic and Kinsek serving a more geographical and loose term then that of the Highlandic Federation. The term, 'Highland' is a loose and informal term for the Highlandic Federation, and is often used on coloquial settings. The adjective Highlandic is used to refer to matters regarding the Highlandic Federation, though it has no legal annotation. Citizens of the Highlandic Federation are also called Highlandic, although some may choose to identify as Kinsekian or Republican in respective of which country they were born in. Geography Decidious forest autunm.jpg|Decidious forests such as these are common. Grassland.jpg|Western regions are often grasslands. Geographical Highlands.JPG|Typical image of the coastline. Republican Coasline.jpg|Coastal image common in the Estobania region The estimated total area for the Highlandic Federation is approximately that of 197,238 square kilometres, occupying a small part of the White Highlands coastline with the Centurai Ocean to the West and North West of the country. The Highlandic Federation also includes the small Mylise archipelago which is situated approximately 50 km off the most northern part of the Republic of White Highlands, Minseto and contains roughly 30 small islands in which a handful are populated. Both the Republic and Kinsek roughly account for half of the respective area of the Highlandic Federation, with a slight favourability in terms of size to the Union of Kinsek. For the Republic a large part of the topography consists of grasslands and low lying hilled areas, most notably the northern Aeriela area which is situated in the provincial region of Pretius, where a majority of the Highlands are located throught the Highlandic Federation. The Topography of Kinsek holds similar qualities with the exception of more forested areas, most notably in the South and Eastern areas of the country. History ''Main article: History of the Highlandic Federation '''Pre - Federacy Although the Highlandic Federation weren't created untill 3530. The nature, ideals and predecessors of the Federation have a longer, more complex history, dating far back into the 26th century. 'Swamplandian Era' The very first ideals of the Highlandic Federation can be traced back to the ideals of Swamplandian Unionism. Which originated when a large part of the White Highlands region was invaded by the Gijonian Empire. The precursor union leading to the creation of Swamplandian Unionism as a ideology originated when the two states, Bashir and Swampland were unfied after being invaded in 2567, to save on administration costs. Both nations initially resisted the move, but were soon unified against a common enemy and regularly fought against their invaders in various uprisings for hundreds of years. This ended however when another uprising conincided with the destruction of the Gijonian Empire, this gave way to a new wave of politicians who wanted to preserve the union with their fellow neighbours. However internal divisions between rival political groups in both nations rebelled, resulting in limited civil conflicts throughout the kingdom untill both nations suceeded in 2797. This too was short lived however as in 2800 another Imperial Power, this time the Belonian Empire landed and actively colonised both kingdoms. During this time the Belonian empire engaged in a period of oppression, establishing fundamentalist differences in religion and culture between the two kingdoms. When independance finally arrived in the early 2900's for both states. Bashir gained independance in 2936 and Swampland in 2938. However during this time, theocratic differences in both countries created a feeling of mistrust between the two powers. The Kingdom of Bashir remained heavily dependant on isolationism and failed to develop it's economy effectively, Swampland too took this particular route untill the 2977 Constitutional Revolution, creating the First Union of Kinsek. 'Kinsekian Era' The grand 2977 Constitutional Revolution established a new country replacing the old Swamplandian kingdom. The First Union of Kinsek, with much contrast to it's neighbouring countries begun a series of brutal reforms in it's country, in which during this time population growth exceeded the rest of the region combined. The creation of a Democratic state in comparison to a Oligarchy created a period of prolonged growth for the Kinsekian kingdom. During which time relations between Bashir and Kinsek normalised, even becoming amicable during the onset of the 4th millnelium. The communist revolution during 3001 in Kinsek did little to upset these growing relations, and even aided them. Since 3010 both nations enjoyed a informal amicable relationship, in a Kinsekian bid to expand their regional influence and open up a new market for economic and political activity. This was partially achieved with a coming end to economic isolationism for the Bashirian Kingdom. A formal piece of documentation was signed in the Treaty of Muhar 3178, this allowed Kinsekian forces to use Bashirian military facilities, although the offer was never took up on. A continued growth of relations continued untill the collapsed of communism and the state of Kinsek in 3251. With the collapse of communism, a mas exodus of former communist party officials flooded the Western regions of the country, creating internal political divides within the Bashirian kingdom, and leading to increased tensions between the two states again. As Kinsekian politicians distanced themselves from the role of regional and international politics, Bashir underwent a period of internal hostility untill 3479, with the Fascist uprising. 'Republican Era' The Fascist Uprising of 3479 overthrew the old Bashiring Kingdom and the strict theological ideals with it. The rise of Jingoism throughout the newly proclaimed Republic of White Highlands gave rise to the Nationalist Movement Party, and with it a renewed school of political thought for Swamplandian Unionism. Although initially reluctant to engage in regional politics, a decision was quickly made to spread the power and influence of the Republican state as the Communist State of Kinsek had done, a rapid growth in population, under strict propganda control by the toltalitarian government of the time. The period from 3470 ~ 3500 gave rise to nationalist sentiment, leading to the creation of Imperial Unionism. The growth of the Republic also created a atmoshpere of excitement to their northern neighbour. The Amelatian government conducted numerous surveys and found that support for the Republican cause was rapidly growing throughout the country. Because of this the Amelatian government began to open dialogue with the Republic, resuming amicable relations. The Autocratic leader of the Republic, Adam Sutler. Announced potential plans for a invasion of Amelata in early 3006, this was short lived however, as he was facing pressure within his inner circle to address the economic crises which had swept Kebir Blue during 3507. This unfortunately for the fascist movement in the country also coincided with a democratically fuelled military coup, the military forced led by Field Marshall John Payne overthrew the Fascist government. Followed by a series of people led reforms to the governance of the country, the Republican Parliament was created in 3510 - in which after a series of domestic reforms continued to set about the expansion of influence via soft power. The new Republican Prime Minister, Andrew Callaghan was elected in the country's first ever democratic elections in 3511. Callaghan was largerly elected on the prospect of domestic reform, and favoured humanitarianism as opposed to the supporting of oppression. This included a drastic increase in the foreign aid budget, particularly to regions within White Highlands. However when confronted with the toltalitarian oligarchy of Amelata. Callaghan regularly condenmed many of their policies, a move in which he has been widely supported over in his quest for liberty, justice and tolerance. 'Kinsekian Civil War and Aftermath' ]]By 3528, the country of Amelata was driven in steep political crises, with the collapse of the Oligarch government of 3527. Rival political factions within the country were locked for power, at first the Right Winged Democratic Front and Socialist Front recognised the need for close cooperation, for the sake of national interest. This went on untill left winged extremists begun to take over government, this was at first done quietly and secretly with corruption rising, by 3528 things escalated when the now Free Democratic Front threatened to disband government. After more months of political hostilities, the nation was soon embroiled in a civil war. Initially the Republican Conservative Government of Jessica Helford opted for a policy of non-intervention in the conflict, but was persuaded to launch Operation Teflon. This was to establish a humanitarian aid camp within the country and enforce a no fly zone to protect civillians. However as the war progressed Operation Teflon II came into effect, and the Republican forces started to openly fight as a ally of the FDF against Socialist Forces. After nearly a month of fighting, Republcian and FDF forces emerged victorious as the Socialist forces surrendered on the 27th April 3529. After the war, there was huge consensus within the Republic and the New Democracy Kinsek. To establish a close relationship as a mode of enforcing stability and peace throughout the countries and the White Highlands region. It was then that Jessica Helford made the Federate Proposal, to create a external and regional organisation where both countries would co-operate on things such as regional economic policy, diplomacy and politics. The Federate Proposal went on later in 3529 to be the foundation for the Federacy Acts, which passed in both Kinsekian and Republican parliaments to create the Highlandic Federation. The acts although passed in later 3529 did not come into effect untill 1st January 3530. 'Federacy' See also: Treaty of Bradley 'Interrim Period' Initially, the creation of the Highlandic Federation represented nothing more than the beginnings of a regional organisation, the inital role of the Highlandic Federation was to increase the level of co-operation throughout the region the White Highlands. The Highlandic Trading Bloc, which was a supernational organisation and common market had already acheived some of the economic aims during it's creation in 3514. The Highlandic Federation initially, similar to the role of the Soviet Federation in Republican politics aimed at increasing co-operation. There was however increasing amounts of enthusiasm for a closer union however. The Belmarsh report, published in 3532 indicated a increased number of people wanting further co-operation to take place between the two countries. A seperate survey conducted by a independent organisation SuvCom, indicated that out of 13,000 people from both countries asked, 73% said that, "The Highlandic Federation has a good effect on the region," with just a marginal 8% saying, "The Highlandic Federation has a bad effect on the region," During what is referred to as the 'Interrim Period' new liberal movements also swept the Federation, with the Republican Liberal Party gaining a majority for the first time since 3510. Liberal gains were also noted within the Union of Kinsek. The start of the 3530's also gave way to a new period of cultural prosperity. Most notably in the bordering areas of Kinsek and the Republic. The Culturual Revolution began, and was most evident in the number of musical collaborations, paintings, drawings, culinary creations and books being published. The amounts of Kinsekian books being produced went from 10,000 a year to nearly 35,000, and the amount of published works from the Republic also increased a substantial amount by 18%. The relaxed border restrictions also gave way to increased tourism and travel between the countries, creating a era of relative prosperity, particularly for Kinsek who's economy was largerly devastated by the Kinsekian Civil War. 'Provinciality' The Provinciality Act or the Provincial Act as it's commonly referred to was signed and passed 14th March 3536. This extended the Highlandic Federation to encompass a more intrusive role of the politics of the two countries, the Provincial Act established the Highlandic Federation as a Confederation between the Republic of White Highlands and the Union of Kinsek. The Proviniciality Act gave swathes of national power away to both newly created Federal and Provincial governments, thus creating Provincial Sovereingty. Provincial Sovereinty formed many assemblies and new modes of government, establishing a complex three - tier governmental system. In some areas Provincial Sovereinty was absolute as in the Union of Kinsek, who'd already in de facto ''terms removed the need for national government, having placed most if not all of it's power, politically, diplomatically, locally into either Federal Parliament or Provincial Assembly control. The Republic on the other hand adopted a form of quasi - provincial sovereingty. Where the relationship between The Republic of White Highlands and the Soviet Federation implicated significantly the relationship of the three governments. The growth of the role of the Highlandic Trading Bloc as the ever growing economic arm of the Federation also created significant difficulty in the governance of the Highlandic Federation. This complex relationship continued, ever closer union between the regions further amplified the effects of the Cultural Revolution. 3549 saw a year in which progressive Liberals throughout the Highlandic Federation once again stormed to power, this time on a mandate to further enhance and simplify the governance of the Highlandic Federation. The 3540's gave rise to a large portion of Classical Liberalism, and was characterised by a notable fall in polling sucess for the Left Winged Socialist parties of both nations, further integration of political parties and groups further supplanted the union between the two countries. The question was also raised on the way powers were granted throughout the Highlandic Federation, in the Collins Report, it was implied that there were increasingly distinct differences in Judiciaral practices throughout the differing provincial regions. The Collins debates throuhgout the year of 3550 set the tone for the next government to take power, in which a refurendum was planned about the Judiciaral system throughout the Highlandic Federation. Untill then the Judiciary was under the umbrella of National Government, so therefore notable differences in laws created a uneasy atmosphere with many. The Collins acts of the 3550 - 3555 slowly removed Judiciary from National governments and placed it under Federal government, creating the Highlandic Courts of Justice. These acts were designed to, "''Bring the law onto the same page," most notably with the differences in laws between the two countries in terms of; Abortion, Adultery, Homosexuality etc. By 3560, gender excemptions had been removed from all places within the Union of Kinsek, and common law throughout the Highlandic Federation remained consistent throughout. 'Federal Sovereignty' 'Treaty of Bradley' ]]During the 3564 Federal Elections, a diverse coalition of pro - federalist parties were elected by a comfortable majority in National and Provincial Parliaments across the Federation. The factors detailing their sucess were mixed and varied according to each region, most Kinsekian voters felt a dissatisfaction of the previous Left Winged Pro-nationalist party before them. Whereas Republicans voted on the promise of a stronger domestic and federal policy in relation to further expansion of Federal powers. With a large pro-federalist party standing within parliament, the appointed president was that of Mario Draghi. Who immedietly unlike Highlandic Presidents before him begun to appoint key ministers to lobby for greater reform. In 3564 the Draghi administration had a series of domestic cabinet ministers who were localy elected heads of assemblies for the various provinical assemblies. With a strong Federal government linked with local links to dominate Provincial Sovereignty, Draghi set forwards his proposals for the signing of a treaty to ratify and expand the powers of the Highlandic Federation. In a mildly contentious vote between Party affiliates, the vote passed by a majority of 48% in parliament. The National Governments of both the Republic and Kinsek also agreed and expressed public support for such a move. Paving the way for further organisation and the signing of a treaty, the foundations of the treaty were written in a memorandum during early 3565 by the Federal government, and a date and location was agreed between the Federal Government, along with the Republican and Kinsekian national governments for May 3566 in the modern city of Bradley. Independent officials were also announced to be in attendance to ensure the signing was legally upheld in the Highlandic Constitution. 'Union Enactment' The signing of the treaty of bradley was greeted with widespread enthusiasm across the Highlandic Federation. Regardless of this - being a proposed constitutional reform two seperate national referenda were called asking the closed question of: "Should the Republic of White Highlands/Union of Kinsek adopt a union?". The referenda were both scheduled on the same day - 30th July 3577. Support and opposition for union was determined by a variety of factors, and both 'in' and 'out' campaigns had a range of cross-partisan support from a numerous array of different political parties. Mario Draghi, which was still the President. Campaigned and debated with opposition leaders in live debates throughout the Highlandic Federation. Key topics for debate were; The International Role of the Highlandic Federation, Defence, Impact on Democracy and Identity. Throughout these debates it was clear that there were increased support for the Union, largerly a resulting factor in the Cultural revolution. The Union Enactment referendum took place and the results were counted; with a 94% turnout 86% of them approved of the Union. After ratifying this through each and every provincial assembly. The Union Enactment Bill was placed before parliament in early december 3578 - it passed on new year's day 3579 for convinience reasons. By the 10th January the parliaments of the Republic and Kinsek were disbanded and ceased their remaining sovereignty. A vast range of preliminary reforms were then introduced by 3580. Though a large focus of these were administrative - the Union Enactment Reforms officially abolished border controls and cemented the freedom of movement between former Republicans and Kinsekians. Diplomatic reforms were also introduced, and a gradual change in policy was announced in regards to the Soviet Federation. The status of the Highlandic Federation as a sucessor state was recognised by the Soviet Federation and thus was allowed to keep it's membership. 'Age of Furtherance' '3581 - 3600' By the start of 3581, optimism was growing throughout the Highlandic Federation following de facto union of the Republic and Kinsek. A new series of investment projects were initated across the Federation alongside the Highlandic Trading Bloc, and a prolonged economic boom occured. This was largerly supported by the increase in usage of the Eurin - which now had official tender across the Highlandic Federation as a subsidary currency with the SC$. Unification also created a new platform for diplomatic and political relations, the most visible effects observable through the Soviet Federation. Particularly through what would become the Great Debates. As the Soviet Federation became enbroiled in a political crises (related to the Visionary Manifesto), an independent economic review was conducted as per the effectiveness of the Highlandic Trading Bloc - coinciding with the Republic of Mandarr's Economic Indepedence Resolution. Talks were initiated late 3583 in regards to the creation of a new common market. In early April a treaty was signed, creating the Mandarran Highlandic Market. This was followed by an era of relative economic prosperity. Estimates place the increase in size of the economy over the decade afterwards at around 17%, with a substantial boost to business in the form of corporate contracts. This in turn through the supply chain led to the creation of many new smaller firms, and the deepening of economic isolationism. By 3590 a strategic defence initiative was initiated, forming the creation of the National Class Aircraft Carriers, ''the first indigenous aircraft carriers constructed within the White Highlands region, a radical reformation in the armed forces was proposed over a 10 ~ 25 years period to encompass a greater role in the military. 3592 marked the General elections for the Highlandic Federation, in which in a last minute turn around led the Christian Democrat party to victory. Largerly based on the review of the Soviet Federation at the time, the new president of the Highlandic Federation; Herbert Heratio was then appointed to the position. The first action was to increase the funding for the Foreign Office of Soviet Affairs - which then fielded a candidate in the Seventy Third Soviet Elections to take up the position as Premier. Although this bid eventually proved unsucessful, it led to the political prominence of Hariet R. Riley, who after the election presented the Riley Proposal. Military development and reforms continued throughout most of the concurent decade, with a majority of administration being transferred from Kigali to Estobania. The Highlandic Federation also sought to reoreintate it'self throughout the Soviet Federation and the Mandarran Highlandic Market. Which was growing ever larger through an expansive and vast network of Soviet nations. Eventually it would come to partially rival UniSov, and had some political ramifications throughout the Soviet Federation. 'The Riley Years - ( 3600 - 3607 ) ]]The start of 3600 marked substantial change throughout the Highlandic Federation, Hariet R. Riley led the Highlandic Democrats to one of the largest majorities in Highlandic History. She also became the first politician to be elected Prime Minister by a parliamentary majority, as well as being appointed President of the Highlandic Federation... Upon being elected to office she begun a series of constitutional consultations as per the development of Provincial Sovereignty and the effectiveness of Provincial States in evening out democracy. 3600 also marked the year in which Highlandic - Franklin relations were initiated formally as per the Riley Proposal. The Riley Proposal had passed through the Soviet Federation earlier in the year, but on the part of legislature failed to clarify which one of the two has been passed. In protest, Hariet R. Riley ordered that the original be persued with leniency. At the start of 3601, diplomatic and trading envoys had begun visiting the Republic of Timothee, with further relations throughout the region in the process of initiation. Trading and diplomatic relations between the Highlandic Federation and the North Franklin Union expanded gradually throughout the preceeding years. With diplomatic and trading envoys representing almost SC$500 Billion in added revenue for the North Franklin Union. As relations grew more amicable, the government were placed under increasing pressure from backbenchers, as well as other member states of the Soviet Federation to further enhance relations and gain more headway in potential negotiations. By 3605, negotiations had begun for the Highlandic Federation to establish a permanent military presence within the region in the form of a military overseas base. This coincided with the closure of the Soviet Federation base in Romanam, creating a sense of unease throughout the Highlandic Federation. 'The Home Reform Acts - ( 3608 - 3610 ) ' Main Article: Home Reform Acts 3607 marked the year in which the Highlandic Federation begun to initiate it's Home Reform acts. The Home Reform acts were a series of domestic and potentially consitutional reforms. The Home Reform acts were aimed to increase the level of welfare as well as economic prosperity throughout the Highlandic Federation, amongst these acts were laws based around educational and healthcare reform - with plans to construct over 100 more hospitals around the Highlandic Federation within a five year period. The Home Reform Acts, which were unaminously passed through the Highlandic Parliament, were spearheaded by Hariet R. Riley, and also included proposals for constitutional reform... primarily based around the ammendment of provincial sovereingty. 'The Riley Years cont' - ( 3610 - 3627 ) ' Following the sucessful implementation of the Home Reform Acts, substantial political , social and economic advances were made across the Highlandic Federation. Kinsekian and Republican culture, far from being further assimilated - broke away. Resulting in a unexpected rise of national identity not seen since the Union Enactment Act. Hariet. R. Riley's premiership still remained, for her second (and later third) consecutive terms she further embarked on the process of economic 'ascendency' and a more robust role of the Highlandic military within the Soviet Federation and Highlandic Culture. Domestic reform in the wake of the Home Reform Acts were passed through the parliament with ease, and facilitated a significant increase in welfare, education and healthcare indexes. The global recession that hit Kebir Blue during the late 3610's prompted high levels of state intervention throughout the economy, actions by the government prevented employment from dropping below 96%, with Riley announcing a new,determined approach to, "Drive back privitisation," - although this started well, by 3619 a prolonged period of poor economic performance led to significant governmental u-turns. Domestic reform, backed by a shift in foreign policy with that of the Soviet Federation facilitated a significant growth in Highlandic Influence both at home and abroad, this conicided with substantial gains in the Kebir Blue world rank system. In 3627, the Highlandic Federation was granted audience with the Kebir Blue Security Council, and was then placed a member of it. A resurgence in pride and patriotism erupted across the country, in which the resignation of Hariet R. Riley facilitated a election in 3627. '''Salience Era 'Recession and Reinvigoration ( 3627 - 3660 )' The years of 3627 and 3628 saw a prolonged growth of GDP and with that;national pride. However late 3628 saw a chronic failure of the world markets, leading to global loss of demand and a massive oversupply across the world. Coupelled by an unparralled economic crisis, unemployment grew by 2% in a matter of months, doubling the number of unemployed. Agressive Keynesian economics by maintaining social security, as well as active infastructure, health and educational improvements saught that the Highlandic Federation maintained a healthier surplus compared to other nations. Despite the global recession, living standards remained boyant and somewhat stagnated throughout the Highlandic Federation. The Highlandic Democrats managed to remain in power, decreasing the role of the Mandarran Highlandic Market within the economy and reducing the amount of MHM Exports and Imports. Construction of new airports and involvement within the Security Council, gave the Highlandic Federation's space industry and trumendous growth. In 3630, the Highlandic Federation's first space flight was achieved. Throughout most of the century, minor economic reform aimed at increasing competition secured small levels of growth throughout all regions of the Highlandic Federation, politically a new government was appointed into power - headed by Adrius Nervik the Highlandic Federation begun proactively increasing cooperation outside the Soviet Federation. Relations were founded with newer nations such as the Afrikan Federation and the Grand State of Tinako. 'Realignment ( 3660 - 3700 ) ' 3660 marked the start of a decade long recession effecting the Highlandic Federation only, the primary cause of the recession was that of competition. The Highlandic ecnonomy, which was backed by high salaries were unable to compete in numerous industries with even some of the most similar nations within the Soviet Federation. The Starsh Scandal also highlighted some chronic difficiencies within how corporations operated within the Mandarran Highlandic Market. 3660 marked the rebirth of Highlandic Isolationism within politics, with a far right nationalist party achieving a swing of more than 10% in the 3660 election. 'The Mandarran Crisis' Public opinion as the recession continued started to worsen, with 24% in one political poll calling for a end to Soviet membership. With pressure being mounted on both sides of the political chamber, the Prime Minister was forced to call a snap election during 3672 in which the nationalists gained a further amount of seats. Adrius Nervick, still managing to retain his postion as President, then ordered a widespread review as to the conduct of the Mandarran Highlandic Market. The Question as to whether to leave the Mandarran Highlandic Market was popularised as 'The Mandarran Question' in late 3672 by sitting President Adrius Nervick. At the 3672 snap election the Nationalists, which favoured a return of the Highlandic Trading Bloc and Highlandic Isolationism held a sizeable 72 of the 400 seats avaliable within the Highlandic Parliament. A coalition was formed between the Highlandic Democrats and the Social Democrats in order to maintain a workable majority, however it appeared clear to all leaders that public opnion was split on the issue. Significant anti-communist protests erupted outside the Soviet Federation embassy in Prevonica in early 3672, over 50,000 demonstrators turned out to protest Soviet Federation policy, and with it Highlandic affiliation. Protesters clashed with police forces several times during the course of 3672 without end, during this time a review into the common market and it's efficiency had been published. The report did not exactly detail whether or not the Mandarran Highlandic Market was benefitial or not, it did however detail that the primary factors for joining the Mandarran Highlandic Market no longer existed. This caused significant public outroar toward the report, with many claiming that it had been bought out. In April 3673 and facing substantial opposition from within his party, Adrius Nervick annouced a federal wide public referendum as to the membership of the Mandarran Highlandic Market. The referendum was to be called for 3675, and the result would come into effect 3677. The government dissolved 3673 and under executive order the Highlandic Parliament went into recess, only the permanament cabinet and president remained operational. Marking the first time in history such event occured, despite facing potential backlash from a constitutional and legal point of view - later in the year Adrius Nervick announced he would debate in favour of remaining in the common market. With the social atmosphere towards the Soviet Federation beginning to ease, Highlandic politics became dominated around the Mandarran Question. With respective parties taking a Yes and No stance. Meanwhile the counrty was being run primarily by civil servants. The debate for leaving/staying in the common market continued as the sole political story throughout most of 3674. Although most of the government was in favour of staying within the common market, most of the polling indicated a substantial desire to leave. In a bid to muster up support, Adrius Nervick used his high personal leadership ratings to announce if the country left the Mandarran Highlandic Market - he would resign. After a intense battle, the referendum as to whether to leave the Mandarran Highlandic Market was concluded with 68% of the eligble voters voting to leave the Mandarran Highlandic Market. Adrius Nervick subsequently tendered his premature resignation, making him the first Head of State to resign before his tenure had expired in Soviet History. During the departure from the MHM, another election was called in which the Highlandic Democrats managed to retain some of their majority, the Social Democrats favoured a election to limit nationalist influence within the Highlandic Parliament. 'De Bankole Revolution ( 3700 - ) ' The 3700 General Election across the Highlandic Federation meant that the Social Democrats enjoyed a substantially effective majority throughout most aspects of government, including the Highlandic Parliament. Despite a strong mandate for change and a wealth of Social Democratic candidates to select for Presidential Appointment, most member opted to appoint Jerome De Bankole. De Bankole was a cross bench (not a member of a political party) ex-military commander and became the first ex-serviceman to be head of state. Government & Politics Main Article: Politics of the Highlandic Federation The Highlandic Federation is Regional state in the form of a Parliamentary Republic. Jerome De Bankole is the head of state of the Highlandic Union as well as it's territories and autonomous regions. Executive powers are primarily excercised by the President and are in turn delegated down to the Prime Minister and cabinet. The Highlandic Federation is governed primarily by two tiers of government, Federal and Provincial. The Federal Government is centered around the Highlandic Parliament,situated in Estobania.Provincial governments are centered around Provincial assemblies which are located in their respective provincial regions. 'Federal Government ' The Highlandic Parliament meets in Estobania, the parliament of the Highlandic Federation is bicameral and is the respective heart of Federal Governance. The House of Governance ''is the upper chamber, with ''The House of Commons ''representing the lower house. The House of Commons compromises of 400 directly elected representatives which are voted in every 5 ~ 10 years in a Federal Election. Various political parties put forwards candidates to campaign in the 400 seats, with the leader of the largest part or coalition of parties becoming Prime Minister of the Highlandic Federation. The House of Governance is the upper chamber of Parliament, once again compromised of 400 seats within the House of Governance is primarily allocated on the basis of Meritocracy and sometimes is even Technocratic in nature. Each member of the upper house is appointed via a speacial commission with their length of term varying from 10 years to permanent placement. Quite often the House of Governance is made up of professionals from a variety of fields, including but not limited to: Scientists, Engineers, Professors, technologists, businesspeople, rights activists and former military officials. Usually every 20 years the House of Governance will appoint amongst themselves a new head of state, though constitutionally the term of the head of state is not bound and can theoretically last for a indefinite period of time. The official cabinet of the Highlandic Federation is made up of the President, Prime Minister and the Cabinet. Upon election/appointment the cabinet is chosen on appointment by the Prime Minister and President in unison, traditionally a majority of the cabinet is from the same party or coalition. Most cabinet positions are occupied by elected officials and are chosen by the Prime Minister upon successful election, some cabinet positions however are exclusively reserved for Meritocratic appointments. Such examples of these offices are informally referred to as the 'Inner Echelon' of government; these include the Ministry of Defence, Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Treasury. 'Devolved Administrations' Under the Union Enactment Act 3579, the national governments of the Republic of White Highlands and the Union of Kinsek relinquished their national sovereignty and their (national) governments ceased to exist. The Highlandic Federation has twelve Provincial Regions, with each of their own legislative structures which are referred to as Provincial assemblies. Each Provincial assembly operates a unicameral system which is simply referred to as the assembly. Each assembly is compromised of roughly 80 elected representatives. The Provincial assemblies operate on a subnational level and therefore have limited amounts of devolutionary powers, these powers are limited to small matters effecting the provincial region such as; Transportation, culture, green spaces and city planning. Each Provincial assembly elects a Chancellor, the Chancellor of a Provincial Region forms the Chancellory Group, made up of all Provincial Chancellors they meet with the President to discuss local governance and key trends which the Head of State and/or the head of government should be aware of. 'Foreign Relations' ''Main article: Foreign Relations of the Highlandic Federation See also: Highlandic Office of Soviet Affairs The Highlandic Federation is a member of the Soviet Federation, the Council of Centau, the Highlandic Trading Bloc and the Kebir Blue Security Council. The Highlandic Federation is also a signatory of various treaties such as the Aridian Agreement ''and the ''Economic Cooperation and Investment Treaty which was ratified in early 3620. A significant part of Highlandic foreign policy is more often then not orientated towards the White Highlands region and Aurigian continent as a whole. The Highlandic Federation also maintains individual relations with countries outside the Soviet Federation, as with the Afrikan Federation and the Grand State of Tinako, the Highlandic Federation has a moderately active humanitarian network, in 3640 it was the seventh biggest aid giver in Kebir Blue. 'Military' Main article: Highlandic Armed Forces The armed forces of the Highlandic Federation, referred to as the Highlandic Armed Forces represent the military for the Highlandic Federation. The armed forces are managed by the Ministry of Defence and is controlled by the defence council, chaired by the Minister of Defence. The Commander-in-Chief is the Head of State, the Highlandic President, the members of the armed forces swear a oath of alliegence to the Highlandic Parliament. The Armed Forces are charged with the defence of the Highlandic Federation, promoting their defence interests and supporting humanitarian aid efforts and missions throughout Kebir Blue. They are active participants of the Soviet Federation, where the Highlandic Federation has operated and continues to operate from Federation bases, as well as bases of their own. Economy is the de facto currency of the Highlandic Federation]]Collectively the Highlandic Federation has the largest economy in White Highlands and Auriga Bella. The Economic administration for the Highlandic Federation is run by the Highlandic Treasury, which is in turn led by the Chancellor of the Exchequer. Then policy on economic and monetary affairs are enforced through Federal government, with some power regarding taxation being devolved to provincial regions. Formerly consisting of two countries, the Highlandic Federation maintiains a highly balanced economy with high levels of internal consumption as opposed to external global market consumption. A large portion of imports and exports are done via the Highlandic Trading Bloc which accounts for all national consumption and 90% of all corporate and private consumption. Overall GDP figures estimates the economy to be one of the largest throughout Auriga Bella and amongst some of the largest in terms of GDP per capita within the Soviet Federation. The Highlandic Federation also has it's own currency. The Eurin ( € ) is the official currency of the Highlandic Federation - and remains pegged to the International Dollar ( SC$ ). The exchange rate traditionally is set for 1 € : 1.1 SC$. The currency was initially introduced as a alternative way of acheiving economic union, with the creation of the Highlandic Trading Bloc it's role changed to encourage competitiveness throughout more remote regions of the Highlandic Federation. Most notably the Minseto Islands. Today the Eurin is used as a alternative currency and is restricted to internal transactions. 'Transportation' The transportation and infastructure throughout the federation is a devolved matter for local provincial regions. But overall is led and managed by the Highlandic Ministry of Infastructure. Both private corporations and public, state run companies compete to provide services varying on the provincial region that the service is located. The location of the Federation in respect to the region means that overall, large values and quantities of goods travel through the nation to and via other countries. Approximatley 30% of all goods and passengers travelling through the railway system are foreign visitors and goods travelling to their destinatino via either of the two main railway lines, the Trans Highlandic Railway Line '''and '''North Coast Rail. Overall these railway lines are responsible for the delivery for 40% of all seaborne trade for the White Highlands region, this is primarily because of the advanced harbour facilities along the Highlandic coastline and the railway links with other countries within the region. Several large international airports are located within the Highlandic Federation, creating substantial revenue and transportation links. Approximately 85 million people travel via plane internationally each year through Highlandic airports. Substantial levels of commercial material also travels through Highlandic airports. Trinity International was in 3670 the most bussiest airport in White Highlands, with planned extensions to encompass spaceport facilities set for 3680. 'Energy' Since 3590, the Highlandic Federation has been the greatest producer and second highest consumer of energy within the Aurigian continent. The Highlandic Federation are home to numerable large scale Energy companies, several ranking in the top ten in terms of market value. Such as Sutler and Pakston Energy Corporations, the Highlandic Energy market is also home to foreign investment, such as Supnext Power. In 3670, 40% was produced by oil, 30% from nuclear and fusion and the remainding 30% was divided between mixed renewables and hydraulic fracturing. In 3640, the Highlandic Federation produced over 86 million barrels of oil on average every month, yet only a third of that is consumed. Production has increased in recent years due to technological advances in oil extraction, consumption of oil has also decreased with mix in alternative energy sources, such as Thorium Nuclear power or renewable energy sources. Coal and Natural Gas was once imported into the Higlandic Federation, however as of 3570 the Highlandic Federation has had proven Gas and Coal reserves of 100 million tonnes. With a further billion tonnes of Coal/Gas exploitable through Hydraulic Fracturing or 'Fracking'. Fracking has played a important part of energy mixup and independence of the Highlandic Federation. Current reserves in fuels and generation mean that if energy production was to stop, the Highlandic Federation would have the infastructure to keep electricity flowing for 135 years before shortages were present. 'Science and Techology' Since Federacy and the Cultural Revolution, the Highlandic Federation has become a leading contributor to scientific development and achievement, . Major scientific advances in recent years have come from alternative forms of propulsion, most notably Hydrogen populsion, various educational institutions throughout the country are specifically dedicated to areas of study, with substantially larger R&D budgets then most of their contempories. The Highlandic Institute of Scientific Research is responsible for the general government and social policy framework surounding research and development. The organisation allocates government and private investor grants to scientists with patents and/or research themes. Reports and scientific papers indicate that since 3600 a substantial amount of grants has been awarded to individuals seeking to develop hydrogen-based propulsion technologies. Since 3600 substantial gains in the area of space exploration have been made, with the Highlandic Federation achieving first manned space flight in 3630, the space industry within the Highlandic Federation has steadily grown with commercial and tourism interets playing a signifcant role in the future development of the Highlandic economy. In 3725 the Highlandic Federation is expected to create it's own large scale space ship capable of carrying > 1,000,000 units of material , and will join a elite rank of nations within Kebir Blue which harbour the financial and industrial capacity to do so. At current however, the Highlandic Federation maintains a small fleet of space capable vehicles delivering a small volume of components to the Highlandic Federation's research facility in orbit above Kebir Blue. Meta Station ''as it is referred to is currently the only manned station in operation by the Highlandic Federation, manned by a crew of approximately 5 ~ 12 astronauts. Meta Station is the primary '''Extra-atmospheric Research Facility' for the Highlandic Space Institute. Most lauches are conducted from the Ascortion space centre, situated in the western highland area. Demographics Main article: Demography of the Highlandic Federation '' A federal census is taken simultaneously in the Highlandic Federation once every 25 years. The Highlandic Office of National Statistics is responsible for collecting data throughout the Highlandic Federation.In the 3585 census the population of the Highlandic Federation was approximately 57,568,396, the largest within the White Highlands region, and only the second highest throughout Auriga Bella, since 3579 both the Republic of White Highlands and the Union of Kinsek have seen a rapid rate of growth, a trend only disturbed by the Kinsekian Civil War. The 3600 Highlandic Federation census has estimated that population growth rates throughout the Highlandic Federation have increased by that of 30%, the population grows by an amount roughly equivelent to 360,000. With a net surplus of immigration contributing roughly 60,000 of that number. Commercial District.jpg|Westhopia Commercial District|linktext=Westhopia is the youngest city in the federation. Kigali 2.jpg|Kigali |linktext=Kigali is the former capital of The Republic of White Highlands Restopia.jpg|Retropia|linktext=Retropia is described as the "Second Cultural City" of the Federation. Estobania Panorama.jpg|Panoramic Estobania|linktext=Estobania is the cultural as well as political capital. 'Languages' The Highlandic Federation's ''de facto ''language is that of English with the notable exception of the provincial regions of Estobania and Amelata. It is estimated that approximately 87% of the population are tri-lingual speakers, English being their prominent language - but also displaying exemplary ability in Mordian(which is Estobania's official language) and Kinsekian/Mortian. Over eight languages are spoken across the Highlandic Federation; the official languages consisting of English and Mordian, but also regional languages such as; Mortian/Kinsekian, Russian, Arabic and Aletian. All these languages are recognised by the Highlandic Office of Cultural affairs, and are taught in schools varying on Provincial Region. It is compulsory for education to incorporate English and Mordian within the language cirriculum, with regional languages optional. All pupils are taught these languages from the age of 5 till 16, with some having the option of persuing further education such respective language fields. 'Religion' Variants of both Islamic and Christian faiths have had varying levels of religious life in what is now the Highlandic Federation for nearly thousands of years. As two very distinct states The Republic of White Highlands - formerly the Kingdom of Bashir was a Islamic state and remaind so for many centuries. This was a similar story with Kinsek, only with Christian influences - the isolationism of both countries initially meant that any chance of a conflict was minimum. However a variety of events including the Swamplandian Union, Rise of Communism in Kinsek and the same with Fascism in the Republic. This has lead to the large scale Secularisation in the past few centuries, a trend that has only recently stalled. The Highlandic Federation as a whole is regarded as a, 'post religious' society. In the 3600 census, almost 65% of respondents identified themselves as Agnostic/Atheists. Of that number around 70% described feeling , "Some life force,". The number of agnostics/atheists within the Highlandic Federation, most notably The Union of Kinsek has dropped significantly in the past century. Reports have concluded that this has been the product of a greater understanding and pride towards provincial cultures. Mordian, a form of christianity is the second most prevelent religion with 24% , other religions make up the remaining 11%. 'Education' ''Main article:Education in the Highlandic Federation Eduction within the Highlandic Federation is a devolved matter, with each Provincial State having it's unique yet similar education systems. Whilst education throughout the Highlandic Federation is the responsiblity of the Minister for Education, the day-day administration and funding comes from local education authorities throughout the Provincial Regions. Education is universally free throughout the Highlandic Federation; with education mandatory for all young people aged between 5 - 17, with tertiary education being voluntary. The majority of children are educated in state-sector schools, with varying 'bands' selected on the basis of academic and personal ability. 'Healthcare' Main article:Healthcare in the Highlandic Federation Healthcare in the Highlandic Federation is a devolved matter, where each provincial state has it's own system of both private and publically funded healthcare. Although overall responsibility of the healthcare throughout the country lies within the node of the Minister of Health. Public healthcare is provided to all permanent Highlandic residents throughout the country and is free to the point of need, with a large portion of the payment coming from taxation. Regulatory bodies are organised on a Federal wide basis, and are independently run such as; The General Medical Council and the Nursing Council. Political and operational responsbility for the healthcare system is limited only to both the local and national executive. Culture Highlandic Culture is the term used to refer to the Collective cultural identity of the Highlandic Federation. Therefore compromises of both Kinsekian and Republican culturual routes. Highlandic Culture draws it's influences from it's many ethnic and provincial minorities, as well as it's development from a extra-government organisation to a sovereign state. The Highlandic Ministry for Culture, along with the Highlandic Ministry for Sport are all responsible for the preservation and promotion of Highlandic Culture. 'Architecture' Due to the substantial differentiation between varying regions Highlandic agriculturual styles cannot be placed into one category. However it can be generally said that each region has been substantially effected by it's history in regard to it's architecture. Architecture related to provincial regions within the central and west of the Republic of White Highlands for example consist largerly of buildings constructed during the liberalisation era of Republican history. Buildings and city centres had often been reconstructed with large open areas, catering largerly for green areas and parks in the center of the most densly populated cities. Buildings were often constructed with a combination of materials, most notably aluminimum and glass compounds. Further development projects prompted to focus to limit Co2 emmissions from the buildings, so in later years taller buildings with their independant electricity generation were constructed to increase renewable energy usage. Kinsekian architecture has been traditionally driven by Mordian architecture, which in it'self dates back centuries. Mordian architecture since the 2600's had been dominated by strict laws prohibiting the style and max. height of many buildings, creating a uniformality for most towns, villiages and city centres. The adherent classical nature of the buildings have since warranted heritige status, therefore meaning they are maintained rather then demolished. Today, substantial demand to decrease pollution has warranted a new development in Highlandic architectural developments across all provincial regions. Salience Architecture ''in Highlandic terms refers to the increased prominence of green architecture, using roof space for the development of park or green areas of top of or integrated within taller structures. 'Garden Towns' have been the term attributed to population centres built primarily round this latest architectural style. 'Literature' 'Cuisine' Cuisine has become one of the staple culturual identities of many regions throughout the Highlandic Federation. Since the start of the Cultural Revolution there have been an increased number of popular dishes, which take inspiration from across the region. In the Southern Provinicial regions, the largest influences are taken from the sea - culinary dishes involving fish are common among Republicans in particular - along with an array of salads taken from the forests. Northern Provinicial regions, most notably Amelata - have most of their culinary influences taken from tradition and the surrounding forest. Various dishes created from the forest with (on speacial occassions) beef, chicken and pork have been eaten by the ancient Mordian tribes for thousands of years. And have only adapted following prolonged periods of attempted assimilation into other cultures. The culturual capital of the Highlandic Federation is arguably Estobania, which due to it's central location has blossomed into the culinary capital of White Highlands. Tourism, particularly related to food is common throughout the city. 'Sport' The Highlandic Federation has a variety of sports which are widely played, the Highlandic Federation does not have a ''de facto ''national sport. The former national sport of Kinsek was road cycling and the Republic's was swimming. Both sports have a significant number of people playing throughout the country, other notable sports include that of football(sometimes referred to as soccer), tennis and cricket. Football was by far the largest spectator sport throughout the Highlandic Federation, with over 15 million people saying they watch it. A variety of sporting events and competitions are held throughout the Highlandic Federation. Football and tennis are particular notable for attracting a significant number of spectators and competitors alike to compete. There are a variety of levels in which sports are played, numerous competitions held throughout the White Highlands region can either encompass Provinicial, National or a Federal team to play. This is most evident in football, where numerous championships are held every year on a variety of levels - the Provincial Cup is by far the most popular, and is a football tornament where each Provincial Region puts forwards a team. Such competitions earn millions in revenue throughout the country. 'Music' Various styles of music are highly popular within the Highlandic Federation. Primarily shaped by the sociological trends endured by the country, music has often been a synonm for the history of the Highlandic Federation and it's respective provincial regions. Historically, popular music throughout the Highlandic Federation has altered from Instrumental to Folk and then to a more ambient taste. Music became a popular part of Highlandic culture as late as 3600, heavily inspired by the Riley years of governance, a significant decrease in the average age led to new musical movements being created. This cemented to rise of more electronic and indie pop forms of music associated with the adolesence and youthenism of that political period of Highlandic history. Today the Highlandic federation has the highest grossest number of bands per capita then most other nations within White Highlands. The music industry within the Highlandic Federation is associated with a significant amount of smaller, independent artists and publishing companies. 'Visual Art''' Since federacy a number of visual artists have come together to visualise the creation and prosperity of the Highlandic Federation. Since 3536 especially there have been increasing works on equality, justice and tolerance between the various nations and their regional identities. There are numerable famous and notable artists which are widely popular not just at home but globally also. The most famous paintings and artworks are representations of the Swamplandian Union. The first such political union which was a precusor to the Highlandic Federation. In which the union fought together as a dominion in a costly and bloody naval war for control, although in the war Swampland was eventually defeated, for most Highlandic citizens it represents the common struggle endured by both peoples and their experience of warfare. Category:Empires Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Countries